dcsharedfilmuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern (film)
Green Lantern is a 2016 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the twenty-second installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the sixth installment of Phase Three. It was directed by Greg Berlanti and stars. A sequel, Green Lantern: Blackest Night, will be released in 2019. The film was released on December 16, 2016 to gross $1.023 billion on a $150 million budget. The film ran 108 minutes. The film also received critical acclaim. Synopsis The Green Lantern Corps is a policing space unit filled with aliens from all across the galaxy. Three prominant members, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Alan Scott, all from Earth, work together when the leader of the Sinestro Corps, built off fear, Sinestro, escapes. The three put aside their many differences to stop Sinestro from resurrecting an ancient entity which would wreak havoc on the universe if released. Plot The Green Lantern Corps is an inter-planetary policing unit that controls and neutralizes threats. Based on Oa, each member powers a green ring through their willpower to use the ring to emit energy that can take the form of anything they can imagine. There is at least one Lantern from each of the 3600 sectors of the universe. The Green Lantern Corps is only one of seven corps, others are the Star Sapphires, Indigos, Blue Lanterns, Red Lanterns, Yellow Lanterns, and Orange Lanterns. Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Alan Scott are all from Earth, with Scott being the newest member. Hal is dating Carol Ferris, the leader of the Star Sapphires, similar to the Green Lanterns Corps, though their color is pink and power their rings through love. However, when known criminal Sinestro escapes Green Lantern custody, the Guardians of the Universe, who oversee the Green Lantern Corp, send Hal, John, and Alan to stop him. The three also get Kilowog, another Lantern, and Carol to help them. Sinestro first lands on Odym, home of the Blue Lanterns. Saint Walker, a prominant Blue Lantern, leads the defense against Sinestro. Hal and his team arrive on Odym, where they work with Walker to get Sinestro to leave. Carol nearly captures him, but he uses her fear of Hal leaving her against her. Walker agrees to help Hal and his allies stop Sinestro. Sinestro arrives on Ysmault, where he gets the help of Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lanterns, to help him. Atrocitus uses rage to power his ring. Sinestro and Atrocitus then go to Qward, where they lift up the armies of Sinestro's Yellow Lantern followers. Elsewhere, Carol is informed that Sinestro is attacking Zamaron, while Walker is told Nok, home of the Indigos, is being attacked by Atrocitus. The team splits up: Hal, Carol, and John go to Zamaron, while Walker, Alan, and Kilowog go to Nok. On Zamaron, Carol saves her people before Sinestro suddenly leaves. On Nok, Atrocitus fights the Indigos until Walker, Alan, and Kilowog show up and defend the planet. Sinestro secretly arrives and touches Nok's bare ground before leaving with Atrocitus. Returning to Oa, Hal, Carol, Alan, John, Walker, and Kilowog realize Sinestro just wants to get to all seven planet-homes of the Corps. The only one he hasn't touched is Okaara, home of the Orange Lanterns. Hal and his allies manage to get to the planet before Sinestro arrives. However, Larfleeze, who uses greed, defends his planet and nearly kills Kilowog. Carol uses her love and Walker uses his hope to heal Kilowog. Sinestro nearly arrives, though Hal keeps him off the surface. Alan gets a call from Earth, and realizes it is his boyfriend, Sam. Sam sees the fighting and begs Alan to come home, just to visit. Alan promises to come, he just needs to stop Sinestro. Sinestro succeeds and lands on the surface of Okaara before escaping. Hal investigates Sinestro's landing point and discovers he has left behind a marker, which he will use to connect to the other markers he planted to create something awful. Carol flies to Qward, where she fights Sinestro. However, Atrocitus takes her to the prison. Sinestro reveals that once he connects the seven corps, he can resurrect Parallax, the founder of fear and the Yellow Lanterns. Carol tries to warn the others, but she is kept away. Also on Qward is Desaad, a follower of Darkseid watching out for Sinestro. Hal tracks Carol to Qward, where he finds Sinestro preparing the process. Alan, John, Walker, and Kilowog fight him while Hal saves Carol. However, in the battle, Desaad reveals himself and that he cannot let Sinestro win if Darkseid is to succeed. Desaad brutally murders Sinestro, before taking the Yellow Lantern Battery, which powers the Yellow Lanterns. The heroes and Atrocitus watch Desaad leave with the Battery before taking off. Hal realizes Desaad is collecting the batteries and flies to Oa, while Carol, Atrocitus, and Walker return to their respective planets. John also flies to Oa, while Alan realizes he has a promise to keep and flies to Earth. In a mid-credits scene, on Apokolips, Desaad returns to Darkseid with the Yellow, Orange, and Indigo Lantern Batteries, with a promise for more. In a post-credits scene, Alan returns to Sam, and the two embrace in a kiss. Cast *Tom Welling as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Omar Sy as John Stewart/Green Lantern *Chris Pratt as Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Olivia Munn as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Joel Kinnaman as Saint Walker *Mike Colter as Kilowog *Dave Bautista as Atrocitus *Neil Patrick Harris as Desaad *Pedro Pascal as Sinestro *Clancy Brown as Parallax Appearances Locations Events Organizations